1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard plate of spike shoes for short distance track races principally in an all-weather type track.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spike shoes for short distance track races are provided with a number of projections on a surface of a hard plate thereof, in addition to several spikes. These projections do not differ distinctly from each other in shape, and they do not take respective definite roles. That is, in order to obtain a better gripping property with a running track, an appropriately shaped projections are merely arranged in a space on the hard plate onto which no spike is mounted.
It is not certain whether these conventionally shaped and dimensioned projections grip efficiently pavement materials of a track. Further, since these conventional projections are arranged so as to surround a root of each of all spikes, some configurations of arrangements of the projections prevent the spikes from sufficiently penetrating into the pavement materials of the track, thus causing attenuation of the gripping property of the spike shoes.
Furthermore, the conventional projections are distributed almost homogeneously in the hard plate. With such an arrangement, runner's running can not be improved.